Light and Darkness
by Moyashi Core
Summary: Allen's feelings towards the Darkness, Noah and Akuma changed, ever since he met the 14th residing within his body. His relationship with Tyki changed, too. It isn't hatred that he now feels for Tyki. It is...   Tyki/Allen. One-shot.


_Light and Darkness_

_A/N: Hello everyone. So... this is the prequel to my soon to be coming FanFiction featuring Tyki and Allen. I hope you enjoy it. By the way. I'm looking for a beta reader... I seriously need one, guys / My English isn't the best here. But well. I hope you can read it... Have fun. Ah, yeah, well._

_This story came to my mind when the whole thing with the 14th started (and after I started reading -man Reverse. I love these novels, guys!) I wanted to create an Image of Allen, who is lured by Tyki and all that Darkness. Well, hopefully I managed to do so._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Katsura Hoshino, I don't own anything._

The moon sent its from the sun stolen light down to earth and let it fall through the thick branches of the forest. It seemed as if it weaved a web of silver and white with it. A web in which he gladly wrapped himself in. The sallow color of the light, the hardly noticeable shade of gray, appeared alluring. He longed to touch those silvery threads, to feel how the shallow caressed his skin, however the naive boy had todiscover that he grasped nothing. The nothingness which was on the verge of devouring his heart and disrupted his now little and lamenting soul into tiny shards. Those shards, they hurt, just like razor blades on his skin. The razor blade with that he ever so often had tried to cut off his cursed, left arm. He failed, though. The pain too intense, the flesh to thick, his soul much too fragile.

He was broken, the short, thin boy; nevertheless he kept on walking. Out of the pile of shards he rose like a phoenix, with silver and white feathers that shone with the light of the moon. He looked pure from the outside, yet he was black from the inside. He was depraved and tainted. Immaculateness was a foreign thing to him now. Yet it didn't matter to him, because he bathed himself willingly in that sin, with good grace he surrounded himself with darkness, for he only felt comfortable being within it. He always was drawn to the darker creatures, the shades of human-kind, that exploded like stars, shortly after touching them.

Those short moments were what he lived for; when he caressed the darkness with his touches and so caused them falling into dust. He did not spare any trace of their existence. Everyone around him considered him sick, sick for loving something he thought against. Anyhow Allen loved those creatures. He loved them with all his heart, their pure obscurity was giving him power. The love of his friends got farther and farther away, the moment he destroyed an Akuma with his weapon, relishing on the feeling of their salvation.

After extinguishing another existence, another weapon brought by the Millenium Earl, he could feel all comfortable and satisfied again. He needed this, he needed the assurance that he was not pure anymore. He so desperately wanted to be a part of him and his dark side. So he began to abandon his "white" side more and more. He needed to know that someday he would be a part of that eternal blackness, too. That was why he began to he savored the feeling of violence and hate so much right now.

With a wicked smile on his lips, he enjoyed the silence the forest provided, while gliding through the shadows of the many trees. The breath of Death was to sense in every corner, which sent shivers down his spine. Somethign grazed him. A creature fragile and put under his mercy. It was a Tease, how he recognized. It's violet and black wings reflected the moonlight, as it flew around Allen and enacted a little dance. Just like it wanted to provoke him, it landed on his hand.

He thought about closing his hand aroung the small butterfly and crushing it, ending it's life. The crunching noise, which would tell of the creature's death, surely had to be satisfiyng. However he discarded that thought quickly, he rather placed a tender kiss on it's wings.

His smile now grew. His heart still burning with passion and love for the darkness. He couldn't think of anything good when it came to the white side of his life. All because he was now tainted by sin.

The dark creature batted it's wings now, as if it wanted to get rid off Allen's caress, yet it only brought him death. Allen closed his hand around the butterfly, cruel, without mercy. The crack of it's carapace, the sizzling noise of the bursting wings and finally the last shiver of it's body; that all made Allen sad and all the same happy. Any life flew out of the Tease and now Allen's eyes held tears.

_Would he ever be free of those chains the Order had set upon them? Would he ever be free of this... Innocence?_

Intoxicated by the fact, that he once more could feel that special kind of lust within him, he opened his hand again to look at his prey_. "Can you now reject my kiss?"_ He asked and as there was no answer he simply let if fall down on the ground, as if he was disgusted with it. His innocent side now arguing with him and the things he was doing, started to annoy him and again he asked if he could ever get rid off it.

Allen shook his head. No.

The young man walked with the wind, he danced with it, played with it and bathed in the moonlight again. His heart was on fire, his soul full of joy, without knowing why, he simply jumped and fooled around, as if the world was a place filled with pleasure. He was free of any doubts and sorrows. He simply knew this night was something special, he could feel it with every breath he took. So why shouldn't he be happy and looking forward to it?

"Mana? Is it okay when I keep on walking... but on another way?", he asked but Mana never give an answer. So Allen only shrugged and looked into the sky. His feet stopping in their movement and his hair and clothes being caught in the wind. The voice of his father was now nothing more than a bland taste on his very soul. This voice, he thought, was what always led him through life and now it wasn't there anymore. Since his encounter with _him_. The one Mana loved, the one Mana loved instead of him. So Allen more and more broke free of his bindings with Mana. He still loved him though. But he tried to keep in the depths of his heart.

The sound of a river made him stop in his dance and instead of fooling around a little more, he decided to take a little bath. A short bath in freezing water. Water that hurt as he walked into it. Carefully he took his clothes off his thin body and looked at himself through the water's reflection.

_"Ugly figure"_, he whispered, before closng his eyes and letting go of himself. The stones on the ground scraped his skin, letting blood pour out of his body. As he began to feel again like he was being used by that innocence, he started to scrub on his skin, until it bleed more and he had some shreds of skin right under his nails. _"Why am I feeling so used now? I loved to be able to bring salvation to those tormented souls. But now..."_, he stopped breathing for a moment. What was he doing? He felt like being torn in half. There was something in him that was dark, tainted by sin and hating God. On the other hand he was still the Allen he used to once be, wasn't he? He couldn't tell for sure.

Then those violet and black wings caught his attention again. Another Tease found it's way to him, along with two others. They landed on hs wet and cold skin, bore their teeth inside of him and ate his flesh and skin away. Allen only threw his head back and let out a silent cry. That burning sensation was something he loved and loathed the same.

The smell of smoke and expensive wine flew to his nose and he sucked it in greedily. He knew that scent all too well. _"Tyki...",_ he breathed out longingly. Slender arms wrapped themselves around his naked chest, the Tease left his skin, exposing fresh wounds to the air. The other one brought his lips down to one of those wounds and grazed his teeth against it, making Allen now moan his name.

_"Tyki..."_

_"Remember, Boy, I am the only one to hurt you in any way.",_

the man called Tyki whispered into the white haired boy's ear and bit into it, forcing another moan from Allen.

_"I am the only one to touch your skin in any way." _

Allen only nodded, melting into the larger and much warmer body.

_"I am the only one to take you. Be it on your will or not. Be it gentle or rough." _

_"Tyki..."_

Again his name and Tyki was all too pleased with Allen's response to his promise. He once promised the boy that he was the only one to set him on fire. He, the Noah of Pleasure, was the one to bring his sullied body the release it needed. He was the only one to push the boy to the corner of mind.

_"You belong to me, Boy. Remember"_

With that he captured the boys lips into a kiss. Raw passion was the only thing he wanted his boy to feel now. Pleasure was everything Tyki wanted to give to his little Allen. After all he was his belonging and he had to make his pet all satisfied and comfortable.

_"It is you or no one"_

Silver meets Gold. Silver becomes Gold, Gold becomes Silver.

_"Only you and no one else."_

Only their beloved lifes in-between light and dark.

_"It's me or no one."_

Gold becomes Silver, Silver becomes Gold.

Thanks four your attention, guys...


End file.
